highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geckoko/Gorgeleap
❝ Atta girl, Bat! Show 'im who's the toughest rootin' tootin' rabbit hunter in the land! ❞ — Gorgeleap to Batkit Gorgeleap - previously known as Gorgekit and Gorgepaw - is a long-legged, shorthair ginger Abyssinian x Moggy mix she-cat with light green eyes. She is very adventurous and enjoys finding new things and traveling. However, ever since the incident with the Dark Forest, she has grown cautious and a bit too overly protective of her kits and loved ones. She was the former Deputy of WindClan, and a current Warrior of StarClan. Appearance Heritage: Abyssinian x Moggy mix Description: desc Voice: Heavy southern accent Gait: Despite everything that has happened, she walks with a stride. Her long legs carry her swifter and more balanced than the average cat. Her chin is usually lifted, and her paws are carefully placed. She doesn't mind any trip-ups that she may have, because she is confident and clearly knows so. Colour Palette: : = Base (#ab7b54) : = Eye Dots (#8b5f3b) : = Freckles (#fdebdd) : = Tail-Tip, Neck & Chest, Chin (#fdebdd) : = Eyes (#ffffff, #d1d796) : = Leathers (Nose & Pawpads) (#faaf96) : = Inner Ears (#faaf96) : = Bandana (#dc0000,#ffffff) Personality +''' '''Adventurous, Clever, ±''' '''Determined, Direct, −''' '''Cautious, Crafty Detailed: *'Adventurous:' Gorgeleap likes the thought of finding out what's in the unknown - with exceptions, of course. She loves adventuring and going long distances; being able to stretch her legs is one of the best feelings for her. Being in WindClan has given her the opportunity of running the open moors, and the farm has allowed her to roam around wherever she has wanted, for as long as she wanted. *'Clever:' Usually she is able to understand things almost as soon as they are thrown at her and is brisk to adapt to them in any way she can. She is skillful and quick-witted, typically knowing exactly what she needs to do in order to become familiar with situations that she may encounter. *'Determined:' Once she sticks to something, there is no taking her away from it. It will take a lot of convincing to change her mind, unless she somehow for whatever reason, changes her mind. She is extremely committed to what she does, and she has no intention of ending those personal "traditions" any time soon. *'Merciful:' Unless it is entirely necessary, she refuses to kill a cat, most likely because of her fear of death. This personality trait was especially shown when Tortoisepaw went insane and attempted to kill one of Gorgeleap's kits, Buzzardkit. Despite everything, she refused to kill the medicine cat apprentice, especially because he was her friend. *'Cautious:' Ever since the Dark Forest incident, she has become extremely cautious of her surroundings. She never goes somewhere without looking in all directions and will refuse to lower her guard completely, even when the coast is clear. *'Crafty:' Though she prefers to use her cleverness as good only, she is not against using it for someone else's disadvantage if it were to be needed. She tries to use her slyness and shrewdness as limited as possible, but she won't let anyone stop her if she were ever needed to utilize it. Likes *Running *Open fields Dislikes *??? Goals *To prove herself to WindClan again Fears *The Dark Forest *Death History Kithood Clan: WindClan :Age Range: 0-6 moons :*Unknown Apprenticehood Clan: WindClan :Age Range: 6-11 moons :*Unknown Warriorhood (Pre-Farm) Clan: WindClan :Age Range: 11-28 moons :*Unknown Deputyship Clan: WindClan :Age Range: 28-35 moons :*After a while of Stagstar mourning the death of the previous leader, he appoints Gorgeleap as his deputy. :*Finchcreek and Tortoisepaw - WindClan's medicine cat and medicine cat apprentice - inform Gorgeleap about StarClan abandoning the Clans. :*Her first Gathering as a deputy comes by. At the Gathering, a ThunderClan tom named Nightrunner reveals the secret that the medicine cats, leaders, and some deputies have been hiding from their Clans: that StarClan is gone. The Clans spiral into chaos. :*WindClan aids ThunderClan in a battle with RiverClan for the river. They succeed, and ThunderClan shares their fish with WindClan. Gorgeleap gains deep neck and chest wounds. :*WindClan goes back to ThunderClan camp for a feast. RiverClan and ShadowClan raid them. During the battle, SkyClan's leader and medicine cat intervenes with news; StarClan is back. Six StarClan warriors appear, though they arrive with an eerie prophecy. The outcome is unknown because of the intervention, but RiverClan is given their river back. Gorgeleap reopens her neck wound and gains a large wound on the side of her face from this battle. :*ThunderClan apprentices enter WindClan camp uninvited, baring gifts. She ends up getting in an argument with Stagstar, letting out most of her worries. :*Gorgeleap and Halfwolf go out on a walk on the moor and catch a scent of SkyClan cats coming from the tunnels. Confused, the two go to check it out. They encounter two apprentices who are apparently looking for their friend. After a while of searching, they finally run into the missing medicine cat apprentice. :*She gives birth to five kits - Bugkit, Buzzardkit, Weaselkit, Batkit, and Barkkit. Bugkit, however, is stillborn. They rename her Bugwing, so that she may have a warrior name when she goes up to StarClan. :*Barkkit dies soon after. :*Tortoisepaw proclaims that he has a desire to bash her kits' heads in. Merely a day or so later, he seems to go insane, and attempts to kill Buzzardkit. Gorgeleap is quick to retaliate, and ends up exiling him. She becomes more cautious and aware of her surroundings, refusing to leave her kits at all. :*Tortoisepaw returns. shit happens idk :*Gorgeleap ends up slashing Tortoisepaw's face, along with his eye. :*Out of fear of harming anyone else, Gorgeleap leaves WindClan. Farm Life Clan: N/A :Age Range: 35-37 moons :*Gorgeleap arrives at her Grandpop's farm. There, the two reunite, and she is introduced to some of the cats that live on the farm. She grows close to Sunny, considering her one of her best friends - though, nobody would ever be as good of a friend as Halfwolf. :*She gives birth to seven kits, the father being Harecry. :**Kits: Sparrowkit, Wrenkit, Warblerkit, (insert 4 others here?) Queenhood (Post-Farm) Clan: WindClan :Age Range: 37 moons :*Gorgeleap returns to WindClan after with three of her seven kits - Wrenkit, Sparrowkit, and Warblerkit, and her close friend, Sunny. :*As soon as she reunites with Halfwolf, she finally succumbs to the heatstroke that she had been suffering and dies. Relationships ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-|ThunderClan= :"..." |-|WindClan= NOTE: All opinions are post-death, as she looks down from StarClan. :"'m just glad I got ta' spend m' last moments with 'em..." ---- Halfwolf/Best Friend/Deputy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ :"Thank ya.." insert Batpaw/Daughter/Apprentice/insert :"'m sorry. Keep bein' the rootin' tootin' cowgirl I know ya are, will ya?" insert Weaselpaw/Biological Son/Apprentice/insert :"Y'aint my son." insert |-|ShadowClan= :"..." |-|RiverClan= :"..." |-|SkyClan= :"..." |-|Outside the Clans= TEXAS/Farm Cat/Grandfather/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% :"He's the best grandpop any cat could ever ask fer'. He protects e'ryone, n' he's so kind. I love 'im." ::It's no secret that Gorgeleap idolizes her Grandpop. She believes that he's the best cat to ever walk the earth, and that he can do just about anything. There is no day that she doubts him in the slightest, and she always goes to him when she needs advice or help. She believes he deserves everything good. Sunny/Farm Cat/Close Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% :"She's so protective, just like Grandpop. Always lookin' out for others, always so carin'. She's 'fraid o' Clan cats - don't like 'em - n' I think her courage ta' stand up to 'em is amazing." ::She has high respect for this molly and often looks up to her. Although she may only agree with her outlook on Clan cats to an extent, she respects her opinions and definitely takes them into consideration. She thinks that Sunny - just like TEXAS - deserves much more good than what the world gives them. Harecry/Farm Cat/Close(?) Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% :"Sometimes he can be a lil' scary.. but he really ain't that bad o' a cat!" ::She trusts this tom a lot, despite what he can say and do. She knows he would never do anything to harm anyone on the farm, and she tries her best to make sure everyone knows that. To her, Harecry is actually a fairly good friend, and she can find herself easily able to talk to him. Though, there are times when she becomes just a tad bit nervous around him. Dom, And, Nick/Farm Cat/Close(?) Friends/⦁⦁⦁/95% :"They're some o' them cutest cats I ever seen! They ain't the brightest bulls, but they sure are somethin' else! I love bein' 'round 'em! They always know how ta' brighten moods." :"...But where's And?" ::The three brothers are some of the best things on the farm for her. She enjoys their company a lot, and she loves their rootin' tootin' attitudes. The three are inseparable, and she absolutely adores their closeness to each other. Lately, though, she's been worried sick about And, and she knows they feel the same. Trivia *Gorgeleap wears a red-and-white bandana on her head and refuses to take it off. Art 61172896-EAD8-423F-B8BF-605C6B432775.png|w/ Barn Cats (by PastelAsteroid) Beedaybykenzie.png|birthday gift by Apprehensive Bee-day.png|birthday gift by Maplefeathers Category:Blog posts